Warrior god of Vanadis (preview)
by berserkerzero7
Summary: Tiger, a Tenno with his past memories returning to him, couldn't fathom his unknown urge to seek his past. Now through an unknown void portal found himself to a world so similar to his memories. Will he stay to find out the truth of his origins or find a way back to his fellow Tenno. (Set after the sacrifice quest.)


**I don't own Warframe or Madan No Ou to Vanadis, all are owned by their respective owners.**

 **(Warframe)**

 **Title: Warrior god of Vanadis.**

 **(Warframe)**

 _ **These rejects, these Tenno, became our saviors!**_

— **Orokin 'Warframe' Archive**

 **(Warframe)**

The Tenno known as Tiger stared at the Void in anxiety. His mind raced with vivid memories and his heart ached with the Lotus's betrayal.

 **(Warframe)**

"Is that…earth?"Tiger gasped seeing the human home world. Its continents were unfamiliar to him.

 **(Warframe)**

"Judging by the formation of the continents. _It would appear this earth is in a time that pre dates even the Orokin Empire."_ Tiger's most fateful ship Cephalon, Ordis, explained after gathering data on the planet.

 **(Warframe)**

"Are you seeing this Ordis?"Tiger, donned in his Excalibur Umbra Warframe, asked while witnessing two medieval armies in war, hidden along the tree lines.

"It's is a surprise seeing **Animals!** Humans here operator! Oh what a find!" The mad Cephalon replied.

 **(Warframe)**

Tiger walked and witnessed the aftermath of the battle. Bodies of mutilated soldiers littered the ground. His hand rested on Skiajati, ready to strike if necessary.

"A survivor?! But what is that armor!?"

Tiger heard someone. He turned and saw a surviving group of soldiers riding horses staring at him in shock.

"Charge!"One of them cried out and all charged at him. He sighed. He wanted to avoid killing on what he assumed were primitives. He dashed towards the charging men and like a flicker he had knocked them out and avoided killing them.

 **(Warframe)**

"Who are you!?"Tiger sighed hearing another new voice. He turned and his breath left his lungs when he beheld the beauty his eyes landed on.

 **(Warframe)**

"Prepare yourself Tenno!" Eleonora Viltaria charged after Tiger agreed to their little duel of theirs. He raised his blade and easily pared her attack.

 **(Warframe)**

"It's over."Tiger simply said, his blade pointed at Elen, who was on the ground. A sly smile graced her face.

"Yes, yes it's over. So I'll keep my end of the bargain."

Tiger didn't know why he felt a shiver in his somatic pod.

 **(Warframe)**

"How did it end up like this?"Tiger asked himself after being lead by Elen back to her territory Leitmeritz of Zhcted. "Why I'm I always bad with women?"

 **(Warframe)**

"So your full name is Tigrevurmud Vorn?"Elen asked once more gaining a nod from Tiger.

"It's sounds like a Brune name?"Elens closes friend Limalisha said her thoughts.

 **(Warframe)**

"Another thing I could remember is a place called Alsace."

 **(Warframe)**

"So this is your real self?"Ellen asked, surprised on Tigers true form.

 **(Warframe)**

"The Warframe is the hand and I am the will."

 **(Warframe)**

All were slacked jawed at the sight of Tigers weapons, his weapons far out class their own in both performance and majesty.

 **(Warframe)**

"My weapons name is Arifar." Ellen showed Tiger the thing that had made her a Vanadis.

 **(Warframe)**

"Hmm… interesting weapon, I could see some remnants of Orokin design." He explained while examining the sword. A small gust of wind emitted from it.

 **(Warframe)**

They flushed at their perfect form. Eyes simmered like gold. They felt insignificant. It was like divinity made into flesh.

"These being are known as the Orokin."

 **(Warframe)**

"How could they do things like that?!" Lim cried out in disgust after what Tiger told them of their crimes, the horrors, the evils behind their perfection.

 **(Warframe)**

"I sent word of you to Brune. We should be hearing from them soon." Ellen revealed to Tiger gaining a confused look from him.

 **(Warframe)**

"Can it truly be? Is it you young lord?!" The captured man cried in disbelief at the sight of Tiger.

 **(Warframe)**

"Ber…trand…" Tiger said with pained voice. He clutches his head with memories flashed before him.

 **(Warframe)**

"Young lord, I don't know what has happened to you, but you must return to Alsace!" Bertrand bowed before Tiger giving him an urgent message.

"Tell me what happened to my… home."

 **(Warframe)**

"Where do you think you're going in this hour?" Ellen said while standing before Tiger in his Excalibur Umbra Warframe, Bertrand behind him. Even in this situation he could help but be in awe at the Warframe.

"I need to go and save my people." He replied stoically. His stance showed he won't be stopped.

"Do you believe you can win against an entire army?" Ellen continued to defy him.

"You know what I have accomplished. Something like an army with weapons that would not even harm me and skill I would assume pales in comparison with Grineer grunts. Is hardly a challenge."

"But still…"

Tiger just sighed, his mind realizing what she wanted.

"Ellen I have a proposition." He said gaining the silver haired girl's attention.

 **(Warframe)**

"We won't be going by horse? Then how are we going to Alsace then?" Ellen asked, confused on Tigers denial on using horses for transportation.

"The horses will take too long we need to get there as soon as possible. I have a better transportation that would take us less than an hour." He replied gaining a disbelieving look from the Ellen, Lim and Bertrand.

"How?" she continued and Tiger smirked within the somatic link.

"Ordis bring the orbiter down." He ordered and in queue Ordis descended the orbiter leaving all flabbergasted at the sight. Tiger continued to smirk in amusement. He won't be getting bored from their expressions any time soon.

 **(Warframe)**

"Incredible…" Ellen said in amazement. Witnessing the wonders that the orbiter held in its interior.

 **(Warframe)**

"This is my Kubrow partner, Tassadar." Tiger introduced his fate full partner on the field. While said Kubrow licked Ellen familiarly.

 **(Warframe)**

"Don't go near that door Lim. That room holds an infested." He warned the blond girl, she stepped back in fear, remembering his explanation of the derelict horror.

 **(Warframe)**

"I… like fish." Tiger awkwardly said when the three saw the multitudes of different y types of fish in his personal room.

 **(Warframe)**

"I suggest you hold on to something. You haven't ridden anything this fast." He warned to the three first timers.

 **(Warframe)**

"Looks like they already started." Tiger grimly said while watching the enemy army ransack Alsace. "Thanks the void the villagers evacuated in time.

 **(Warframe)**

"What is that thing?!" One soldier screamed in horror, while witnessing Tiger, in his Excalibur Umbra, burning their soldier with the Ignis Wraith.

"That must be a Demon! Everyone leave the loot and run!" One of the feared stricken soldiers screamed in the top of his lungs.

But luck was not on their side this day. In a flicker of the eye, Tiger was already upon them with the Nikana Prime drawn. A fountain of blood spewed from their headless corpses and fell to the ground.

Bertrand could only gap in shock at his efficiency, brutality and, beauty in his form.

 **(Warframe)**

"I don't know if the rumor with Vorn still alive is true or not, but your wasted on a weakling on him!" Zion Thenardier said to Tita, who he was pushing down on the floor trying to have his way with her.

Tita didn't say a word. She withheld her tears holding in the hope that the news she heard that Tiger was alive kept her spirits up.

 **(Warframe)**

"What the hell is that?!" Zion gasped in shock when Tiger burst open the door and seeing his act upon Tita. The Warframe's featureless face stared at the scene.

He looked upon Tita and the frightened look on her face had angered him to no end. Like lightning he launched towards Zion he didn't bother to draw his favored blade, he wouldn't sully his weapon with the worms blood, not his favored weapon that had tasted the blood of the immortal lords and cut down their most greatest foe. In another option he used the Warframe's immense strength to rip his harm of that held Tita down.

"GAHHH!" Zion cried out in agony, but the breath on his lungs left him when Tiger had kicked him off the veranda and fell to the hard ground with a loud crunch.

Tiger just watched at Zion's limping form. No doubt he was escaping back to the safety of his army. His anger only boiled further.

"Ah…uh." Tita whimpered at the sight of the Warframe. Tiger cringe in his somatic link. He slowly walked towards the frightened girl. She shut her eyes in fear of what he was about to do. She waited and waited and with much will she opened one eye and stared at the imposing figure.

"Tita?" Tiger spoke and in that moment her eyes shot up in recognition in the voice. She couldn't forget that voice. It was older and much more masculine then she remembered, but it was his voice.

"Tiger-sama?"

In queue he came out of his Warframe revealing his form to her. Tears swelled, she clasped her hands over her mouth to block her chocks.

Tiger didn't know what to do, but the memories of the time he had spent with Tita came to him like roll of film.

"TIGER-SAMA!" She cried out in joy while she lunged at him in a tight embrace. She cried while chanting his name. Tiger didn't quit know what to do in this situation. So he had let her continue until all her tears would be spent.

 **(Warframe)**

"It's true, the young lord has returned!"

"Lord Vorn is alive!"

Tiger stood awkwardly in front of the villagers. He still couldn't fathom how Tita convinced him to do this.

 **(Warframe)**

"As you can see, Thenardier army and what Ellen had explained to me, two dragons are still recovering from their earlier assault."

Tiger began their battle plan. Large holographic models surrounded the room. Once again all were speechless at this marvel and for Tita, f she wasn't brief of a summary of Tigers experience she would have thought this would be magic.

"And with Ordis's analysis of the dragons, their skins are comparable with Grineer bombard and napalm armor. Hmm how curios, I could use their skin for later use if they survive."

"So what's the plan Tiger? I have no clue since you haven't revealed the full extent of your arsenal." She said with mild irritation and disappointment. She couldn't understand why he couldn't trust her with all his secrets. He belonged to her!

"I'm not sure that you would understand even if I told you." He told her with an amused smile. Ellen's eye twitched at his jab.

"So the plan is to thin his army considerably, Ordis." He called for the mad Cephalon and to every ones surprise he popped up out of nowhere.

"This has to be magic…" Lim grumbled.

"How may I serve operator?"

"Send the Scimitar and deploy some void missile. That should do the trick."

"At once operator, I shall ~ **Slaughter these insects!~** prepare the missiles and deploy at your command."

Everyone was unnerved at Tigers long time companion. They wanted to ask what was wrong, but they felt it was a sensitive topic.

"Scimitar? Void missiles?" Bertrand inquired unsure what his young lord was talking about.

In response Tiger just smiled at him. "You'll see."

 **(Warframe)**

"Such destruction…" Lim said with astonishment and fear. Witnessing what the void missiles had done to the poor unsuspecting army.

 **(Warframe)**

"Vorn I know that's you! Come out you coward and face me!" Zion yelled towards where Tiger and the others are. He still felt he could beat him even if his entire army was almost completely obliterated. His confidence came from the two dragons that stood by his side.

Tiger could only sigh at his false bravado. He knew if he actually went all out he could kill him and the two dragons in about twenty seconds or less.

He began to walk towards where Zion was and ignored the sudden calls from his friends. He then felt someone right next to him and saw Ellen walking right beside him.

Even with the Warframe's never changing face she knew he was giving him a questioning look.

"I can't let you have all the fun. You belong to me tiger."

He should be offended at her statement, but instead he smiled at her words. "What a woman you are."

"You take the winged dragon and Thenardier and I'll take the earth dragon."

He nodded at her suggestion and both dashed towards their targets.

 **(Warframe)**

"Cleave the Wind! Ley Adimos!" At the activation of her Veda, Arifar released a massive torrent of wind that had ripped the dragon apart.

Everyone, save for Lim and Tiger, the latter has seen even more devastating attacks, gasped at the display.

Zion, witnessing the defeat of one of his dragon franticly ordered his last dragon to attack Tiger while he cowered in place.

Tiger stared at the approaching reptile. He didn't want to be out done by Ellen's display and answered it by using Excalibur's ultimate ability, Exalted Blade.

Raw void energy gathered on his hands and formed the ethereal blade. Like with Ellen's display all watched in morbid amazement at the sight of the Tenno's might.

The blade of void energy was oozing its power for all to feel. Its golden light had memorized their eyes. All in their minds had concluded that it must be a weapon of the gods.

They had no idea. The Tenno were revered as warrior gods after all.

Tiger did not evoke anything like Ellen did. He had just swung his blade and a beam of energy rushed out and in a nano second came towards the dragon and had cut it in half effortlessly.

He saw Zion now running away with his life, leaving the remaining soldiers of his army to their unknown fates. He once again swung his blade and the wave of energy came straight at the fleeing coward. It engulfed him and his scream of anguish echoed.

What was left has an arm the rest were vaporized. The remaining army stared to run like their fallen commander. Not wanting to stay in the mercy of Tiger. He didn't bother to chance them. It would be better for them to run back to their master and tell him on what happened this day.

 **(Warframe)**

"It's been an eventful day hasn't it Tiger." Ellen spoke while stretching her arms to relive its ach. While Tiger still clad in his Excalibur Umbra frame, silently nodded at her word.

The two were alone, walking back to his a manor. Lim, Bertrand and Tita remained behind with the villagers to help with the return of the remaining evacuees.

"So Tiger what do you plan to do next?" She inquired making the High Guardian think of his next action.

"I'm not entirely sure. Ordis has still not found a way back to the Origin system."

"You still plan to leave? What about Alsace, Bertrand and Tita?"

"You know why Ellen. I need to go back and if I stay here your world won't be able to withstand the horrors of the Origin system if they ever find me. It is imperative that I must warn my fellow Tenno of this version of earth and protect it. It is my… our duty."

She visibly deflated at his answer making the Tenno think on how to mend it.

"But for now I guess I'm still under contract with you. SO I'll stay by your side for now."

With his answer the silver haired beauty gave him a bright smile making Tiger blush at the sight. _"Thank the void I'm in the somatic link right now."_

They reached the manor and once he opened the door, he had stopped in his tracks, startling the silver haired warrior.

"Tiger?" She called out to him, yet he didn't answer making the girl worry. She went to his side in order to see what had stopped him. What she saw made her eyes shot up, she saw Tiger lazily sitting on the table.

" _ **Hey there kiddo."**_ 'Tiger' said while jumping of the table. _**"Welcome home."**_

 **(Warframe)**

 **Hope you enjoyed this small preview. I can't say when I will start the story itself but I can promise it would be within the year.**

 **I would like to point out that I won't make Tiger use any female frame. I've seen a lot of other Warframe fanfics that reviewers ask if they would use female frames with male OC's. So this is my answer.**

 **So with that done berserkerzero7 signing off.**


End file.
